1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel apparatus for reducing stresses due to bending in threaded fasteners, particularly bolts and cap screws, used in connecting flanged connections. Such flanged connections have a wide variety of industrial uses including connecting structural members that will be subjected to critical external loads and in sealing high pressure vessels. The flanges used in such applications must be maintained in face to face contact to ensure proper operation. This face to face contact is maintained by the plurality of threaded fasteners that are tightened to a high percentage of their yield strength to ensure this contact is maintained. It is well known in the art that such flanges bend in an axial or meridional direction during this tightening procedure. This meridional bending is transmitted to the threaded fasteners and is known to contribute significantly to the stress in the threaded fastener and reduces the amount of tightening to which the threaded fastener can be safely subjected. This in turn reduces the face to face contact between the flanges and therefore the load to which the flanged connection can be subjected.
The present invention has particular applicability in the oil and gas industry where large diameter tubular members with flanged end connections, called "risers" or "riser joints", are used. These risers are used in offshore drilling and production operations and extend from the wellhead at the ocean floor to a surface vessel. These risers have typically been manufactured in fifty and eighty foot lengths. During normal operation the flanged connection between adjacent riser joints must contain internal pressure along with enormous external loads due to environmental conditions. It is critical that these flanged connections, and the threaded fasteners holding them together, function flawlessly. These flanged connections and the threaded fasteners connecting them are the area to which the present invention most closely applies.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus for stretching threaded fasteners is shown in U. S. Pat. No. 3,749,362 (O'Connor et al.) The apparatus shown by O.degree. Connor et al. uses an external fastener stretcher threaded onto a bolt to apply an axial load to the bolt wherein the bolt's nut can then be tightened with minimal torque. Removal of the fastener stretcher allows the bolt and nut to retain the load induced in the bolt.